My first love story
by nubaekho
Summary: " kang dongho aku mencintaimu, kamu mau ga jadi pacarku? " / Bagaimana jadinya jika daehwi bertemu dengan kang dongho, cinta pertamanya ketika sd? / " kamu ngompol tuh " / bukan hanya cinta pertama, tapi juga orang pertama yang melihatnya ngompol saat sd. Kang dongho x Lee daehwi
1. Chapter 1

_**Daehwi pov -**_

" Kang dongho! Aku mencintaimu, kamu mau ga jadi pacarku? "

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, hendak memberinya bunga liar berwarna coklat yang tadi aku petik di halaman sekolah dengan susah payah. Menurut drama yang suka ibuku lihat di tv, beginilah cara romantis untuk menyatakan cinta pada seseorang.

Sebenarnya aku takut menyatakan cintaku pada kang dongho seperti ini. Dimataku dia sangat menyeramkan. Bukan menyeramkan sih mungkin dia memang sangat keren sampai mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan yang membuat kakiku gemetaran sekarang. Ralat, bukan kakiku saja yang gemetaran. Sepertinya seluruh tubuhku gemetaran.

Tapi aku sangat menyukainya….

Masa bodo lah aku harus menyatakan perasaanku sekarang. Kata bu guru matematika kami, suatu pekerjaan yang di tunda – tunda tidak akan pernah selesai. Aku mendapatkan nasehat ini ketika tidak mengerjakan pr tambah - tambahanku.

Tapi aku tidak kunjung mendapatkan respon. Dia hanya melihatku dengan tatapan aneh saja. Apakah bunga yang kuberikan kurang cantik? Dia tidak suka ya?

" heh anak kecil, emangnya udah boleh pacar – pacaran sama mama? "

Ughh dia malah ngatain aku anak kecil. Dia ga tahu kalau aku sudah mandi sendiri dan bisa membuka toples selai kacang tanpa bantuan mama ya? Aku sangat kuat, berarti aku sudah besar!

" aku bukan anak kecil, aku pria dewasa! "

Tiba – tiba dia menatapku intens. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan mengintimidasi. Aku jadi takut.

Aku jadi lebih takut lagi karena dia tiba - tiba memajukan kepalanya, menatap seluruh inchi wajahku dengan teliti.

Ketakutanku menjadi maksimal ketika aku merasakan aliran hangat yang mengalir di antara kakiku.

" kamu ngompol tuh "

Ia melirik celanaku yang basah dan menarik tanganku.

" ayo ke kamar mandi "

.

.

.

Tiba – tiba aku jadi teringat masa – masa kelamku saat sd. Aku bodoh banget, bisa – bisanya ngompol di depan orang yang ku suka T-T

Ga tahu deh ini bisa dibilang beruntung atau engga karena keesokan harinya dongho pindah sekolah. Ayahnya dipindah tugaskan untuk bekerja di luar kota. - setidaknya ini yang aku dengar ketika menguping pembicaraan wali kelas –

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berusaha menghapus bayang – bayangan masa kelamku ketika sd. Sangat memalukan. Aku tidak boleh mengingatnya lagi.

Aku berjalan dan memasuki ruang kelas bertanda 11-3. Berjalan ke arah pojok belakang dan duduk dibangku ku sambil menyesap yoghurt yang baru ku beli semalam di supermarket.

" hei, hei kalian tahu tidak? Katanya hari ini ada anak pindahan baru dari jeju "

Aku melihat teman – temanku yang sedang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu. Anak baru katanya? Dari jeju?

" iya, aku dengar dia anak orang terpandang dan wajahnya sangat tampan "

Temanku yang lain menanggapi dengan semangat. Setampan dan sekaya apa sih dia sampai bikin kelasku heboh pagi – pagi begini.

Aku jadi penasaran.

" daehwi, bangku sebelahmu kosong ya? Bisa jadi anak baru itu duduk di sebelahmu loh. Wah kamu sangat beruntung "

Minki, teman dekatku yang duduk tepat di depanku berbalik dan membuatku melirik bangku kosong di sebelahku.

Sebenarnya aku lebih suka duduk sendirian, tapi jika memang ia tampan seperti kata teman – teman, aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan kursi kosong disebelahku pada anak baru itu.

Kan lumayan bisa sering lirik – lirik buat cuci mata.

" kamu abis nyelametin negara kali ya dikehidupan sebelummu? Kamu beruntung banget sih, jadi iri aku "

Hahaha nyelametin negara katanya? Berlebihan deh. Seganteng apa sih anak baru ini?

Minki lalu menatapku dengan tatapan tukar-tempat-duduk-yuk-?

Lalu aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak-no-big-no.

 _Teet_

Bel sekolah tiba – tiba berbunyi dan para murid langsung berlarian masuk ke kelasnya masing – masing.

Wali kelas kami masuk dan mengumumkan sesuatu yang sudah kami tahu dari tadi.

" anak – anak, hari ini kalian akan bertemu dengan teman baru ya. Ayo, silahkan masuk "

Seseorang dengan tubuh tegap, bahu lebar, dan aura maskulin itu memasuki kelas kami.

Entah mengapa wajahnya terkesan familiar dimataku.

" halo, aku murid pindahan dari sma jeju "

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas kami. Mata kami tak sengaja bertemu, tiba – tiba firasatku jadi buruk. Tatapan mata itu juga sangat familiar.

Jangan bilang kalau dia-

" namaku kang dongho. Senang bisa bertemu kalian semua. Mohon bantuannya "

Ketika dia membungkukkan badannya rasanya seluruh badanku akan bungkuk juga. Dia?! Kang dongho?! Orang yang aku suka ketika sd dan ngompol di depannya?!

" ya kami juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu dongho. Semoga kau betah dan kau bisa duduk di- "

Tolong jangan disini, jangan disebelahku. Tuhan, tolong aku kali ini saja. Aku berjanji akan menjadi anak baik, lebih sering membantu ibuku, dan-

" -sebelah daehwi, di pojok sana. Semoga kalian semua bisa akur ya "

Dia tersenyum dan berjalan ke kursi kosong di sebelahku. Aku langsung reflek membuka bukuku dan berusaha menutupi wajahku dengan buku itu. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak ingat dengan lee daehwi yang menyatakaan cintanya dengan bunga layu dan ngompol di depannya ketika sd.

Dia menaruh tasnya dan duduk di sebelahku. Aroma parfum mint yang dia pakai langsung masuk ke indera penciumanku.

Dia sepertinya sedang menatapku sekarang. Aku takut. Bagaimana jika dia ingat?

" hey, aku kang dongho. Semoga kita bisa akrab. Mohon bantuannya "

Aku mau tidak mau menurunkan bukuku, dan menatapnya.

" a-aku lee daehwi. Y-ya semoga k-kita bisa akrab "

Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu mengeluarkan buku – bukunya.

Apa ini? Dia tidak ingat? Ya, mungkin dia tidak ingat. Kan yang bernama lee daehwi bukan aku saja.

Aku sebenarnya merasa lega namun agak… kecewa?

Dasar lee daehwi pabbo. Seharusnya kau senang karena dia tidak mengingatmu bodoh.

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri lalu menatapnya yang sedang fokus memperhatikan keadaan kelas. Seperti semua anak perempuan di kelasku yang sedang fokus memperhatikannya dan membuat wali kelas kami berteriak kesal karena diabaikan.

Ya dia tidak mengingatmu adalah suatu hal yang baik, lee daehwi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hai! Aku balik lagi bawain ff baru. Maaf ya yang nunggu update-an buat ' who you? ' aku ga bisa update sekarang karena otak aku mentok mikirin jalan cerita ff itu huhuhu T_T**

 **Tapi aku bakal usahain update kok!^^**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngebuang – buang waktunya buat baca ff aneh aku T-T**

 **Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan. Silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya di kolom komentar ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku sedang menatap heran kerumunan manusia yang memenuhi kantin. Bahkan saat jam pulang sekolah seperti ini kantin sangatlah ramai. Aku berusaha berjalan menuju tempat minuman dingin dengan melewati kerumunan manusia yang lalu lalang seperti semut. Aku membuka kulkas tempat minuman dingin dan melihat hanya ada satu cola yang tersisa didalam kulkas.

Aku hendak mengambil cola itu namun secara tiba – tiba sebuah tangan besar lebih cepat mengambil cola itu dari kulkas. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan ketika aku berbalik, kang dongho berdiri disana dengan memegang sebuah cola.

 _Ah aku ingin cola itu_

" ambillah "

Dongho mengulurkan tangannya, hendak memberikan cola itu padaku. Apakah dia bisa membacaa pikiranku?

" eh? Tidak usah, ini buatmu saja aku bisa ngambil minuman yang lain "

" tatapan matamu itu jelas – jelas berkata bahwa kau menginginkan cola ini "

Ia menarik tanganku dan menyerahkan cola itu ke tanganku secara paksa. Ia berbalik, hendak pergi. Namun, tiba – tiba berhenti dan menatapku.

" oi, ngomong – ngomong kau berhutang 3000 won padaku ya. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini "

Aku melebarkan mataku dan menatapnya tak percaya. Untuk sepersekian detik aku kira dia akan berkata bahwa cola ini dia berikan secara gratis dan sukarela. Kenapa juga harus hitung – hitungan dengan uang 3000 won?!

Padahal tadinya aku sudah sangat senang dan mengaguminya karena dia sangat keren, mengalah dan memberikan cola nya padaku.

" kalau kau sedang sangat bokek silahkan cicil perharinya. Kau sangat beruntung karena bertemu dengan orang yang dermawan "

Orang dermawan pantatmu. Jika kau dermawan harusnya kau memberikan cola ini secara sukarela -_-

Ini kah orang yang aku sukai ketika sd? Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki cinta pertama yang semenyebalkan ini?

Hari semakin sore dan aku berjalan menuju ruang musik. Pulang sekolah ini, ekskul musik akan mengadakan latihan tambahan karena event sekolah kami semakin dekat.

Event sekolah kami ini biasa dilakukan pada awal semester sekolah untuk mengenalkan berbagai ekskul pada murid kelas 10 agar mereka tertarik untuk menjadi anggota ekskul tersebut.

Semakin banyak anggotanya semakin asik kan? Karena itu semua ekskul berlomba untuk mendapatkan hati para murid kelas 10. Sebenarnya itu sudah seperti tradisi kami saja sih berlomba dan bersaing satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan hati murid kelas 10.

Tapi setiap tahun anggota baru ekskul musik selalu berkurang. Kami selalu kalah saing dengan eskul dance yang lebih banyak memikat mata.

Jadi, sekarang kami kekurangan anggota.

" daehwi, apakah dikelasmu tidak ada anak yang tidak ikut ekskul? Rayu mereka untuk ikut ekskul ini dong. Paling tidak sampai event sekolah selesai "

Ketua ekskul musik, jung sewoon menghampiriku dengan tatapan memelas.

Aku berpikir sebentar, menganalisis keadaan kelasku.

" yang tidak ikut ekskul sih banyak tapi yang ingin ikut ekskul kita sepertinya tidak ada "

Pacar sewoon, kim jaehwan lalu menghampiriku. Merangkul kekasihnya lalu menatapku dengan tatapan memelas part 2.

" aku dengar di kelasmu ada anak baru yang namanya kang dongho itu ya? Coba ajak dia. Walaupun suaranya nanti tidak bagus, tapi kan dia tampan. Dia bisa memikat hati para murid kelas 10 untuk ikut ekskul kita kan? "

Aku berpikir sebentar dan menghela nafas.

" iya sih, tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan mau "

Jaehwan mengendikkan bahunya dan memegang kedua bahuku.

" kau belum coba tanya kan? "

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua aku duduk bersama cinta pertamaku yang ternyata menyebalkan ini, kang dongho. Dulu ketika sd, kami tidak sekelas jadi aku sebenarnya tidak tahu banyak tentang dongho. Aku hanya suka memperhatikannya secara diam – diam di atap sekolah ketika dia sedang bermain sepak bola, basket, ataupun hanya berlarian bersama teman – temannya yang lain.

Dulu, ketika kami berpapasan jantungku selalu berdegup sangat kencang dan perutku seperti diterbangi seribu kupu – kupu. Dari drama yang suka ibuku tonton di tv, aku tahu bahwa ternyata itu adalah tanda – tanda aku mencintai dongho.

Sebenarnya sampai sekarang jantungku masih berdegup sangat kencang sampai aku takut jika dia bisa mendengarnya.

Tiba – tiba aku teringat kata – kata jaehwan kemarin untuk merekrut dongho agar dia bergabung dengan ekskul musik. Aku melirik kesamping, menatapnya yang sedang memainkan pulpen ditangannya dan memperhatikan guru matematika kami dengan tidak minat.

Aku lalu mencolek bahunya dengan pulpen di tanganku.

" dongho "

" hm? "

Dia menoleh dan berhenti memainkan pulpen ditangannya.

" kenapa? Mau minta keringanan soal hutang 3000 won mu? "

Aku memutar bola mataku dan menatapnya sebal. Jika saja guru matematika kami yang super galak itu tidak ada di depan kelas, dan jika saja manusia menyebalkan ini tidak membuat jantungku berdegup kencang, pasti aku akan secara sukarela membuat keributan dan memakinya.

" kau belum mengikuti ekskul kan? Mau ikut ekskul musik tidak? "

Dia menggarukkan pulpennya disamping wajahnya dan terlihat berpikir.

" untungnya apa kalau aku ikut ekskul musik? "

" punya lebih banyak teman, mengasah keahlianmu dalam bernyanyi, dan.. sering bertemu denganku? "

Aku tersenyum dan menaik – naikkan kedua alisku, menggodanya. Dongho melebarkan kedua matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

" pfftt memang sih sering bertemu denganmu merupakan suatu keuntungan buatku- "

 _Eh?!_

" -karena aku bisa terus mengingatkanmu untuk membayar hutang 3000 won yang tidak kau bayar – bayar "

Ugh aku rasanya ingin membalikkan meja dan menendang kursinya sekarang juga.

" baiklah kalau kau ikut ekskul musik, aku akan membayar hutang 3000 won itu "

Dia hanya mengernyitkan alisnya tak percaya.

" beserta bunganya karena aku telat membayar. Ayolah paling tidak sampai event sekolah selesai saja "

" tawaranmu sangat menarik tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah mengiyakan eskul dance untuk bergabung dengan mereka "

Aku terkejut dan badanku langsung terasa lemas. Mereka cepat sekali. Aku menaruh kepalaku diatas meja dan menhembuskan nafasku kasar.

" aahh aku telat "

" kau memang selalu saja telat, kura – kura "

Aku menatapnya jengah dan mulai menaikkan suaraku.

" diam kau, tiger "

" kenapa kau memanggilku tiger?! Banyak sebutan lain yang lebih keren, misalnya-

" KANG DONGHO! LEE DAEHWI! KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG JUGA! "

 _Ups._

.

.

.

Kami berdiri di luar kelas sambil memegang telinga satu sama lain. Rasanya aku ingin menarik telinganya yang juga besar ini sampai menyentuh lantai. Dia sangat menyebalkan. Tapi tampan.

Melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini membuatku semakin menyadari bahwa dia sangat tampan dan terlihat sangat manly. Genggamannya di telingaku sangat lembut. Padahal dia bisa saja menarik telingaku karena kan aku yang menyebabkan kami berada di luar kelas sambil memegang telinga satu sama lain seperti ini.

" semua ini gara – gara kau, kura – kura "

" berhentilah memanggilku kura – kura, tiger "

Ia menyenderkan bahu lebarnya ke loker yang terdapat di sebelahnya. Lalu menatapku sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

" ngomong – ngomong kenapa kau menginginkanku untuk mengikuti ekskul musik? Kan masih banyak murid lainnya "

" bukan aku yang menginginkanmu, jangan geer "

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sangat lucu.

" sebenarnyaa kami kekurangan orang dan butuh orang yang bisa memikat mata sepertimu agar murid kelas 10 bisa tertarik untuk mengikuti ekskul kami "

Dongho mengangguk.

" oh begitu, tadinya jika jawabanmu lebih keren dari ini aku akan berubah pikiran untuk ikut ekskul musik "

Aku melebarkan kedua bola mataku dan mulai berpikir cara apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar dia merubah pikirannya. Ini semua demi ekskul musik.

" eh? Bagaimana jika aku bilang kau sangat tampan dan maskulin dan Proporsi badanmu sangatlah menakjubkan seperti bahu lebarmu itu yang membuatku ingin- "

" ingin apa? "

 _Ingin menyenderkan kepalaku dibahumu._

" -ingin ehm ingin itu.. ingin.. memijatnya! Iya memijatnya agar bahumu tetap kokoh dan lebar "

Dia menatap langit – langit sekolah kami dan mengangguk.

" oke, aku suka pujian. +1 "

 _Ugh hampir saja._

" tapi ekskul dance punya 100 poin lebih didepanmu karena mereka membelikanku pizza kemarin "

Aku baru saja hendak melontarkan seratus kata makian dan menarik telinganya namun bel tanda istirahat tiba – tiba berbunyi. Berarti hukuman kami sudah selesai. Aku mau tidak mau melepaskan telinganya. Ia juga melepaskan tangannya dari telingaku dan menepuk kepalaku pelan.

" semoga kau beruntung, kura – kura "

.

.

.

" ayo berkumpul semuanya! hari ini kita akan melanjutkan latihan lagi "

Sewoon menepukkan tangannya agar semua anggota kami berkumpul. Ia lalu menyadari kehadiranku dan menghampiriku. Ia melihat ke sekelilingku, menyadari kang dongho tidak ada disana.

" kau tidak berhasil merayu anak baru itu untuk ikut ekskul kita? "

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sedih.

" tidak, ekskul dance sudah lebih dulu memintanya kemarin "

Sewoon mengangguk paham dan tersenyum. Ia menepuk pelan bahuku dan mengepalkan tangannya, memberi semangat.

" hah yasudah tidak apa – apa. Baiklah semuanya ayo kita semangat latihan lagi! "

Anggota yang lain sepertinya mendengarkan percakapan kami dan langsung merubah mimik wajah mereka menjadi sedih dan tak bersemangat. Mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa kami akan kalah lagi dari ekskul dance tahun ini. Sebenarnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Apalagi ada tambahan kang dongho disana.

Aku lalu berdiri diatas sebuah meja dan mengepalkan tanganku. Kita tidak boleh menyerah.

" ada anak baru itu ataupun tidak, kita tetap akan menampilkan yang terbaik! "

Semua anggota menatapku heran namun tersenyum sepersekian detik berikutnya dan ikut mengepalkan tangan mereka, menyemangati satu sama lain.

" yaa! "

" ada anak baru itu ataupun tidak, ekskul musik tetap akan menjadi yang terbaik! "

" yaa! "

" ada anak baru itu ataupun tidak, kita tidak akan kalah dari ekskul dance tahun ini! "

" yaa! "

" jadi kalian tidak memerlukanku lagi? "

" ?! "

Astaga. Anak baru itu ada disini. Kang dongho.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aku balik lagi bawain chapter baru!~ terima kasih banyak buat readers yang udah mau ngeluangin waktunya buat baca ff aku /bow/**

 **Makasih banyak buat fav, follow, dan review nya yang ngebuat aku semangat lagi buat nerusin ff ini.**

 **Mohoh maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangannya ya. Silahkan tinggalin kritik dan sarannya di kolom komentar agar ff ini bisa jadi lebih baik lagi^^**

 **Peace, love, and save donghwi couple -**


End file.
